


The Raven

by FaeriexQueen



Series: Yulma Week 2020 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: While lost in the woods, Alma crosses paths with a stranger. (Witch/Shapeshifter AU)
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Series: Yulma Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Raven

The woods were dark and endless. Gnarled trees and branches twisted as they knotted into one another, blocking out of light of the overcast sky, and casting shadows all along the earth. Leaves were dry, browning as many of them cascaded onto the wet, cold earth. The air was kissed with an icy chill, promising an early winter as it shrouded the woods.  
  
Alma shivered. He adjusted his cloak, tightening the clasp as he attempted to maintain what little warmth he had. The frost in the air was invasive though, nipping through the fabric of his clothing and gloves. It didn’t matter how much Alma had attempted to layer himself; he hadn’t done well enough, and the bitter cold was making that clear.  
  
 _‘I’m too far now though,’_ Alma thought, as he continued to trek through the woods. _‘I came all the way out here, and haven’t even found it yet…’_  
  
Alma paused. He bit his lip as he looked around, his blue eyes fraught with unease. The woods around him were vast, hazed with a low fog in the distance as oaks stretched up high and wove into one another. Darkness soiled the earth, the shadows causing it to appear later than it was – or was it getting late? Alma realized that he must have been in the woods for a while now. At this rate, he would need to turn around soon, regardless of whether he was successful in his venture or not.  
  
A frown tugged at Alma’s lips. He gripped at the satchel he had slung over his shoulder, before he pulled out a small notebook. Flipping through it, his gaze scanned the numerous notes and drawings inside – all of various herbs and flowers.   
  
Reaching a page, Alma paused. The sketch was of several small, white flowers, with a few notes scrawled beside it. “They should still be in bloom…” Alma murmured, as he once more glanced around the woods.  
  
A shrill _caw_ shattered the silence, and Alma jumped, nearly dropping the notebook. Clumsily, he caught it, his gloved hands clasping it against his chest. He looked around with wide eyes, his gaze scanning his surroundings.  
  
High in the branches, Alma caught sight of something: a blue-black raven that had perched itself. It cawed once more, its sound loud as it echoed though the woods.  
  
Alma relaxed, shoulders slumping. “Oh, it’s just a raven…” he murmured, before he turned away. _‘I still need to find those flowers…’_  
  
Taking a small breath, Alma refocused, determination lit anew. He continued on, weaving his way through the trees, the roots tangling into the ground beneath him. A few times, Alma stumbled; he had braved off of the main path through the woods in hopes of trying to find what he needed, though he was now beginning to question how wise the decision had been. _‘If I could just find them-‘_  
  
His foot caught on a root, and Alma shouted, toppling forward before he could catch himself. He landed with a painful thud onto the cold soil, the damp earth clinging to his clothing uncomfortably. Alma grimaced in disgust as he tried to push himself back up. He winced the moment he put pressure on his left ankle, a searing pain flaring throughout it.  
  
“Ow…” Alma groaned, as he once more tried to get up. He took extra care this time, using a nearby tree for support as he placed the majority of his weight onto his right leg.   
  
Alma paused. He steadied himself against the tree, his attention flickering down to his left ankle. Carefully, he placed some weight onto it.  
  
There was another surge of pain, and he flinched. Alma chewed the inside of his cheek, as he looked around. He had already come so far, but wouldn’t get much farther now that he had hurt his ankle.   
  
“Ugh, it’ll take me forever to get back now, too…” Alma realized, as it suddenly occurred to him that he would need to make it back home somehow. The thought alone was a bit overwhelming, but Alma knew he didn’t have too many options. He certainly couldn’t stay in the woods – especially once nightfall came. The woods were never safe then.  
  
No – Alma would just have to make it back. Somehow.  
  
Disappointment welling inside of him, Alma forced himself to accept his failed search. He would simply need to come back another time.  
  
 _‘Now I just have to get home…’_ he thought.  
  
Still resting his palm against the tree, Alma moved a bit forward. He had to keep his weight mostly on his right foot, as he limped a few steps. His pace was slower, but not impossibly so. As long as Alma was careful, he would make it back just fine. He hoped.  
  
Another caw broke the silence of the woods, and Alma’s attention shifted upward. He didn’t see the raven anymore, and assumed it must have flown off – though as to where, Alma had no idea.  
  
Gripping at the clasp of his cloak, Alma once more adjusted the fabric. He exhaled, his breath coming out in a small puff a smoke, the icy air biting at his skin.   
  
He limped along for a bit, attempting to navigate back the way in which he came. Soon enough, Alma felt into a bit of a steadier pace, allowing for him to place his focus entirely on finding his way back. A spark of optimism filled him; at this rate, perhaps he would make it back home before dusk after all.  
  
Alma came to a stop, just as he exited from behind several trees. He paused, glancing around the woods, his brow pinching together in confusion. _‘Wait…’_  
  
The path. If Alma remembered correctly, he should have made it back to the main path through the woods at that spot – the very path that would lead him back toward his home near the outskirts of the village. However, when he looked around there was no path in sight. There were only more trees, twisted and gnarled, the fog hanging low against the earth…  
  
“I…I swear it was here though,” Alma murmured, as he ran his hand through his hair. Bewildered, he glanced around some more. “I…thought it was this way…”  
  
Nervousness prickled at his heart. Alma thought he had been keeping track of where he was going, but at some point he must have made a wrong turn – possibly after he had tripped. Anxiously, he looked in another direction, his dismay growing. That direction didn’t look any different either, and with dread Alma realized he was lost. _‘Crap…’_  
  
Biting his lip, Alma wavered. He wouldn’t get anywhere by just standing in place, but if he chose the wrong direction that who knew how long he’d be wandering around for?  
  
“Um…” Alma brought his hand to his mouth, eyes shifty. “Maybe…this way.”  
  
Picking a direction, Alma started to move again. He remained wary, his gaze scanning the area for any hint of familiarity. A distinctive tree, a glimpse of a path – Alma just needed _something_. Anything to signify that he was going in the right direction.   
  
He just didn’t want to be lost all night.  
  
A twig snapped beneath his foot, the dried leaves crunching softly as he trekked onward. Another shiver rippled through him, as Alma rubbed his arms together. “It’s so cold out, too…”  
  
 _Snap._  
  
Alma froze. Had he caused that sound? No, Alma would have known if he stepped on another twig, and the sound had come from somewhere else. Or had he imagined in?  
  
Swallowing, Alma remained still. He chanced a look around, as he sought for any signs of movement in the woods. His surroundings were deathly still, and everything was silent. Even the raven’s call from earlier had died, the air thick and soundless.  
  
Alma took a shallow breath. A squirrel. A mouse. A lot of animals dwelled in the woods, so perhaps one of them was skittering about. What did it matter if Alma hadn’t seen too many of the since wandering into the woods so deeply? They were probably around somewhere.  
  
A bit shakily, Alma began to move – until he heard another twig snap.  
  
Alma tensed. Anxiously, he gripped at the strap of his satchel, his gloved hands trembling slightly. Turning around, Alma looked. “H-hello?”  
  
No response came, and Alma waited. Muscles still rigid, he continued to cling to his satchel, expression lined in worry. He had heard something else just then, but didn’t see anything – could it have just been a small animal after all?  
  
Shaking his head, Alma tried to snap out of his fears. “Stop it,” he scolded himself. “It’s…it’s probably nothing. Maybe just a bunny rabbit. Yeah! A bunny rabbit that’s really cute and harmless…”  
  
“Hey.”  
  


The blood drained from Alma’s face, and he shouted, whirling around as he swung his satchel. He clamped his eyes shut, too afraid to even look at what he was swinging at – but regretted the action immediately. For a few dangerous seconds, Alma had completely forgotten about his left ankle, which seared painfully beneath him. Legs buckling, Alma toppled over – just as he took someone down with him.  
  
There was a loud _thud_ , as Alma collapsed onto the ground – or at least, what he had thought was the ground. It wasn’t as cold, or rocky – no, it was _soft_ , and a bit lumpy…  
  
A muffled grunt spilled into Alma’s ears, followed by an agitated sneer. “Get the _hell off of me-_ ”  
  
Eyes widening, Alma realized that he had fallen onto someone. Specifically, someone that he had just hit.  
  
“Oh my god – I’m so sorry!” he gushed, as he scrambled to get off the stranger. Alma winced as he once again accidentally put too much pressure onto his left ankle, but ignored it. Somewhat clumsily, he scooted back, inching away from the poor soul he had just assaulted.  
  
“Ugh…” the stranger grumbled, as they pushed themselves off the ground.   
  
Alma blinked. He hadn’t had a chance to even glimpse at who it was he had hit, but now had a better view as the stranger sat upright.   
  
He was a young man, probably close to Alma’s age. He had pale olive skin and black hair that was so dark that it held a blue sheen. It was long, too, and kept tied back into a ponytail – one that draped down over his shoulders-  
  
 _‘Feathers…?’_ Alma thought, as he suddenly noticed what was really peculiar about the stranger’s appearance. Feathers. The stranger had a cloak that was lined in inky, blue-black feathers.  
  
The stranger turned, his attention promptly landing on Alma. He sneered. “What are you starting at?”  
  
Alma stiffened, somewhat taken aback by the tone. “I – sorry, I just have never seen a cloak like that before,” he answered. Curiosity brimming in his eyes, he tried to get a closer look. “What sort of feathers are those-?”  
  
“Tch.” The stranger deliberately ignored Alma’s question. He stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
Alma watched. The stranger had an unusual appearance, which made it difficult for Alma to look elsewhere. Somewhat stupefied, he continued to stare, rather mesmerized by the black feathers on the stranger’s cloak. _‘So pretty…’_  
  
The stranger paused, before he once more noticed Alma’s staring. Somewhat irritably, he rolled his eyes. “Why are you still on the ground?”  
  
Alma flushed, as he tried to stand. He swayed at first, his balance off with his one bad ankle. However, Alma steadied himself, his attention once more lingering on the stranger.   
  
“Um…” Alma fumbled, his voice seemingly lodged in his throat. He eyed the stranger warily. “Uh…”  
  
There was an awkward pause, and the stranger abruptly made eye contact. Alma stiffened, any possibility of speaking disintegrating. He could only stare dumbly, as the stranger’s dark blue eyes pierced into him like two blades.  
  
Within a beat, the stranger shattered the silence. “What you doing out here?”  
  
Alma blinked. He leaned to the right a bit, as he tried to keep off of his left ankle. “Oh – I was-“  
  
The stranger turned, as he walked over to a nearby tree. Glancing he around, he picked up what Alma realized was a stick: a long one, likely what had used to be a branch. The stranger turned as he walked back to Alma, before shoving the stick into his grasp. “Here.”  
  
Alma’s gaze turned bewildered, and he looked at the stick questioningly. “Uh…”  
  
The stranger exhaled. “Use it as a cane.”  
  
“Oh! Got it.” Alma took the stick with his left hand, as he leaned onto it for support. Although it was a bit crooked, Alma was pleased to see it was long enough that it wasn’t too awkward. If anything, it would definitely make walking easier.   
  
Appreciatively, Alma looked back at the stranger, a smile on his face. “Thanks. Trying to walk on one foot isn’t that easy.”  
  
Crossing his arms, the stranger scowled. “You shouldn’t be out here. The path isn’t even close.”  
  
“Ah, I know,” Alma admitted, somewhat sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head. “I probably shouldn’t have come out here like this – but I was looking for some flowers.”  
  
There was a pause, and something clicked in Alma’s mind. Confused, he looked at the stranger. “Wait, why are you out here?”  
  
The stranger didn’t answer, his sharp gaze once more leaving Alma silent. Wordlessly, he brushed past Alma.  
  
“Wait-“  
  
“The path is this way.”  
  
Alma paused, expression once more perplexed. However, when he looked the stranger was simply staring at him, face unreadable as he stared at Alma blankly.  
  
Words finally registering, Alma tried to speak. “Oh.” He fumbled with the makeshift cane, as he caught up to the stranger. “You know the way back to it?”  
  
The stranger turned and started walking. “That’s what I said.”  
  
Alma pursed his lips, but he followed. He was a bit wobbly with the cane, but otherwise it was much easier to use than limping around on one foot. If anything, Alma felt a little less hopeless about making it back to the village before nightfall.  
  
As they continued, the stranger didn’t speak. The air around them remained silent, save for the occasional crunch of leaves and twigs beneath their feet.   
  
Curiously, Alma’s attention remained on the stranger. He was just a step or so behind him, his steps uneven as he followed. Once more, Alma’s gaze lingered on the cloak the stranger wore, the blue-black feathers glinting in the dim lighting of the forest. _‘I’ve never seen a cloak of feathers before…’_  
  
A few more minutes passed, and Alma couldn’t help himself. “Um. So, do you live out here?”  
  
The stranger only walked on, ignoring Alma’s question.  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek. He tried again. “You seem to know the area really well,” he prodded, in an attempt to get some conversation started. He smiled at the stranger. “I’m glad. Who knows how long I’d have been out here for?”  
  
The stranger scoffed. “Too long. All for some dumb flowers…”  
  
“They’re not dumb!” Alma argued, as he quickened his pace, just barely catching up to the stranger as he hobbled along. “They’re yarrow – there aren’t really any near my village, and I needed some.”  
  
Pausing, the stranger looked at Alma. There was a slight frown on his face. “Why?”  
  
Alma blinked. He was a bit surprised that the stranger showed any interest, but didn’t miss the chance to speak. “Oh, it’s for a spell.” His tone was casual, as he explained further. “I do spellwork for people, and the yarrow is an ingredient I need for one…so I was hoping to find it out here.”  
  
As Alma said this, something shifted in the stranger’s eyes. “You’re a witch?”  
  
Alma blushed, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He broke eye contact swiftly. “Ah, I’m not…a really skilled one or anything. I just craft spells for others. You know, like for protection or good luck.” He looked back at the stranger, eyes a bit bright and tone tinging with excitement. “It’s not a lot, but I really enjoy it, and it’s how I’ve been able to make a living myself.”  
  
The stranger didn’t say anything, his gaze resting on Alma for a moment longer. Quietly, he walked on.  
  
Alma followed, leaning on the stick for support. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Mine is Alma.”  
  
“I don’t give out my name.”  
  
The response was clipped, and Alma shut his mouth. Unease pinched at his insides, as he pursed his lips. “Oh.” He shifted uncomfortably, the air around them now awkward. “Um…well, is there a name I could call you…?”  
  
Once more, the stranger stopped. He looked back at Alma with a frown on his face.  
  
Alma stammered. “Uh, it doesn’t have to be your actual name! Or even close. It’d…just be nice to call you something? If that’s okay…”  
  
The stranger paused. He was still frowning, and for a moment Alma was certain he’d refuse. However, his next response was surprising.  
  
“Kanda.”  
  
Alma blinked, as he turned back to the stranger – or Kanda, as he had stated. Kanda had already started walking though, pace a bit brisker than before.  
  
“Kanda,” Alma repeated, before smiling. He caught up to him, stumbling a bit as his cane sunk into a soft spot in the ground. “That’s a nice name.”  
  
Kanda shrugged.   
  
“Are you traveling somewhere?” Alma continued, curiosity once more piqued. “I mean, my village is the only one around and I’ve never seen you before…”  
  
Kanda grunted. “It’s none of your business. Stop being so nosey,” he chided, before looking ahead. He stopped, just as they passed some trees. “The path is here – just stay on it this time and don’t fucking wander off anywhere else.”  
  
Alma walked past Kanda, just as he stepped out from the trees. Sure enough, Kanda had led him to the path – the very spot he had wandered away from. Already, Alma recognized the area and a wave of relief befell him. He’d be able to make it back home after all.  
  
Lips stretching into a smile, Alma turned back to Kanda. “Thank you-“  
  
He cut off. When Alma looked back, Kanda was nowhere to be seen. There were only trees, with not a trace of the strange young man in sight. “Kanda?”  
  
Confusion filled Alma. Kanda had just been there right beside him, so how could he have disappeared so quickly?  
  
A _caw_ rang through the air. Alma looked up, just as he caught sight of a blue-black raven flapping its wings, the bird flying off and out of sight.   
  
_‘Another raven…’_ Alma thought, expression perplexed. _‘But where did Kanda go…?’_  
  
Alma exhaled. Gripping the makeshift cane, he started down the path. It was beginning to get dark out, and Alma knew he only had so much time to make it back.  
  
With good fortune, Alma made it to the outskirts of the woods just as the dusk fell. The village he lived by was a small one, still about a ten minute walk from his home. It was nothing more than a tiny cottage that he had been raised in ever since he was a child, nestled in the edge of the woods as the trees began to scatter. His parents were long gone, but the memories remained; it had always been a safe haven for Alma, and a place he cherished dearly.  
  
Alma walked up to the door. There was a garden out front with herbs and flowers – it was where he usually got his ingredients for spells. Occasionally, Alma would need to venture out for other herbs though – such as the yarrow he had needed.  
  
A small weight tugged at Alma’s chest. _‘I never found any yarrow,’_ he realized, as he unlocked the door. _‘I’ll have to use a substitute…’_  
  
Going inside, Alma shut the door behind him, his attention missing the black raven that watched from afar.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A tap rapped at Alma’s window that night.  
  
He groaned, rolling over in bed as he buried his face into the pillow. The tapping continued, the noise gradually pulling Alma from his slumber. He initially tried to ignore it, finally taking the pillow and putting it over his head. However, the tapping didn’t stop – in fact, it only became louder.  
  
“Ugh,” Alma moaned, the noise muffled as his head remained under the pillow, his hands pulling at the edges.  
  
When the tapping didn’t stop, he gave up. He exhaled heavily, tossing the pillow aside. He blinked, his vision straining to adjust to the darkness, as he looked toward the window. The curtains were pulled aside, but it was too dark for him to see what it was.  
  
Frowning, Alma got up. He tripped, momentarily forgetting about his ankle. However, he managed to steady himself, before he limped his way over to the window.   
  
The tapping continued, and Alma glanced out. Quietly, he made his way toward the window.   
  
As soon as he reached it, the tapping stopped.  
  
Confusion filled Alma. He glanced outside briefly, but didn’t see anything. Curiously, he opened the window. The night air was cold, and he poked his head out, his gaze scanning the darkness. “Hello?”  
  
There was no answer, save for the slight whistle of the breeze. Alma shivered, prepared to go back to sleep-  
  
The scent of something floral tickled his nose.  
  
Blinking, Alma looked down. When he did, surprise overtook him; just below the window, several white flowers had been tied together with a string, which dangled from the ledge. Yarrow.  
  
Alma took the flowers. He was both quick and careful, not wanting them to drop, but was still flummoxed. Once more, he looked outside. How had the yarrow ended up there? Had someone left them? How could someone have even _reached_ Alma’s window? His room was in a loft above the main level, and he was too high up.  
  
There was a _caw_ , and Alma looked up. As he did, he caught a glimpse of something dark flying off.   
  
Recognition filled Alma’s eyes. _‘A…raven?’_  
  
The bird flew off into the night, and Alma looked at the yarrow. Still unsure of what had just happened, he took the flowers inside and shut the glass panel.  
  
Maybe, Alma would have a better idea in the morning.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Two more weeks passed before Alma had to venture back into the woods.  
  
It was unavoidable. In the last two weeks, he had mostly kept close to home in an attempt to keep off his ankle until it was better. However, Alma was low on beech wood – something he needed for a spell he was working on. It wasn’t something he often needed, but Alma realized he hadn’t planned well. He should have collected some the last time he went out into the woods.  
  
 _‘I don’t think I’ll have to go back after this time,’_ he thought to himself, as he locked the front door. The chilly air nipped at his flesh. Glancing up, Alma noticed how gray the sky looked, dark clouds looming lowly.   
  
Alma frowned slightly. He hoped it wouldn’t rain.  
  
Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, Alma adjusted the strap of his satchel. He started off down the main path, heading away from his home as he went toward the woods. As long as he was quick, he would be back before it got too dark out.  
  
The woods themselves were cold – even colder than Alma had prepared for. The earth was damp with moisture, thick moss blending into the soil. Leaves were soaked and damp from the previous evening’s rainfall. Alma suspected it wouldn’t be long before it turned to ice and snow.  
  
 _‘Definitely need to find that beech before that happens…’_ Alma thought. He glanced around, keeping to the path as he navigated through the forest. He had seen a beech tree before, though it was deeper into the woods.  
  
The leaves rustled, the wind picking up slightly. Alma shivered as he adjusted his cloak.  
  
He continued on for about a half hour, his blue eyes scanning his surroundings. Beech, beech – Alma had seen it before, but how far would he have to go? Had it been warmer or nicer weather, he wouldn’t have minded the stroll. But now….  
  
 _Caw._  
  
Alma looked up. Through the swaying branches he caught sight of a large raven, its dark eyes gleaming.  
  
Alma pushed on. If he could find one of those trees-  
  
A clap of thunder shattered the air. Alma flinched, grimacing as he felt the first droplets of rain sprinkle downward. He exhaled heavily, and pulled his hood further over his head. Well, he had come too far now.  
  
The raven cawed again, but Alma ignored it. If he could just find that tree-  
  
 _‘There!’_  
  
Spying a large beech tree, Alma rushed over to it. He nearly slipped, the ground already turning muddy from the rain. Alma recovered though, and took out a small pocket-knife, chipping away some of the bark. He just needed a few pieces, but if he could get some extra he would be well off for a while.  
  
Another clap of thunder boomed, and Alma winced. He tried to cut a few more pieces of wood, slipping them into his satchel before they got wet. Above him, he heard the branches swaying, the wind whipping harder. _‘Almost-‘_  
  
 _Caw!_  
  
Alma shouted in surprise, as a raven flew just above him. It swooped down, beating its wings as it screeched at Alma.  
  
“Knock it off!” Alma argued, as he tried to shield himself from the raven. Why was it attacking him? Alma wasn’t doing anything wrong-  
  
The raven cawed shrilly, as it further blocked Alma from the birch. Gripping his satchel and pocket-knife, he slipped the blade away, clutching his bag. “Stop it!”  
  
A splintering _crack_ spilled through the air, and Alma heard something snapping. His attention flickered up briefly before the raven swooped down a final time, causing Alma to stagger backwards.  
  
Alma slipped, falling back into the mud as dirt and soil splattered onto him. By now, the rain was pouring harder, his cloak soaked. “Ugh…” he mumbled, as he pushed himself up. Confused, he looked back toward the beech-  
  
Alma froze.  
  
A branch. A large branch had fallen, collapsing to the ground where Alma had been. Alma didn’t even want to think about what would have happened had the thing fallen on him; the weight alone would have taken him out, and not to mention the sharpness of the branches…  
  
The raven.  
  
Blinking, Alma looked around. Where had the raven gone?  
  
The rain continued to pour, with Alma sloshing through the mud as he went back to where the branch had fallen. He leaned over, inspecting it carefully – but stilled as soon as he saw a glimpse of blue-black on the ground.  
  
Alma’s expression fell, his heart plummeting into his stomach. Beneath the branches, the raven had gotten trapped.  
  
Quickly, Alma knelt down. He pried the branches off, lifting them carefully as he tried to move them off of the raven. He flinched as he removed one of the thinner branches, which had pierced the raven’s wing.  
  
The raven twitched, as it cawed agitatedly. It tried to flap its wings, though the injured one remained limp. Alma grimaced, before he tried to soothe the raven. “Don’t move,” he urged, the rain pouring onto them. Carefully, he tried to take the bird. “Here.”  
  
It took a few moments. The raven twitched and cawed, but it was injured and weak. Guilt festered in Alma’s core, pushing him to take the raven as soon as he could. Gently, he picked up the raven, which oddly enough had stopped its screeching. “Just try to hang in there, okay? I’ll…I’ll take you home.”  
  
The raven made no noise, and Alma hurried back as fast as he could.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The fire crackled, warm and soothing as it casted a soft glow throughout the lower level of the cottage. Its scent filled the space, comforting and smoky while rain pattered on the windows, the sound rhythmic as thunder echoed in the distance.   
  
Alma walked back to where the fireplace was. He had a bowl of water with him and a towel, and sat down. Nearby, the raven remained; Alma had placed the creature on a few warm blankets, creating something of a nest for it.  
  
“Here,” Alma said, as he reached over. Gingerly, he took the raven’s injured wing – though the bird immediately cawed in agitation.  
  
“I know it doesn’t feel good – but just let me?” Alma asked. His hair was still damp, though it was finally beginning to dry; his clothing was also still a bit wet, but Alma had been too worried about the raven to care. “I just want to make sure it’s not going to get infected.”   
  
The raven ruffled its feathers, but didn’t argue any further.  
  
Alma tended to the raven. He carefully looked over the wound. There was a little blood, though Alma wasn’t certain as to where it had come from; very cautiously, he rubbed the damp towel over it, cleaning any dirt and debris. Admittedly, he was a bit nervous; he didn’t have much experience with birds, and didn’t want to accidentally injure it further.  
  
Setting the towel aside, Alma left the raven in the bundle of towels. “You may not be able to fly for a bit…” he said, a small frown tugging at his lips. “I could see if there are any spells that could help, but I’ve never worked with a bird before…”  
  
The bird shifted, its dark eyes flickering to Alma. It remained soundless as it shifted its position slightly, resting its head on the towels.  
  
Alma watched it a few seconds more. The raven seemed to be settling, the creature relaxed as its feathers glinted blue-black from the warm glow of the fire, the sight oddly entrancing.   
  
_‘Feathers…’_ Alma thought, a strange nudge of familiarity tickling the back of his mind.   
  
The windows rattled a bit, ran pelleting onto the glass. Suddenly, Alma remembered he was still in his clothes from outside and needed to change.  
  
“It’s late,” Alma said, as he looked back at the raven. He smiled at it. “I should probably get to bed – but you’ll be safe here, and no one will bother you.”  
  
The raven didn’t react as Alma stood, wandering to the narrow staircase that led to the small loft upstairs. Climbing it, Alma glanced back toward the raven one last time.  
  
Hopefully, it would recover alright.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Morning came, with light spilling through the window in the loft. The rain had let up, the sky still a bit gray from the clouds. Alma had to shut his eyes as soon as he opened them; despite the grayness of outside, the light seemed oddly bright, and for a fleeting second Alma debated on going back to sleep. He was so warm and comfortable, and the blankets felt so nice.  
  
Then, he remembered the raven.  
  
Blearily, Alma blinked his eyes open. He shifted a bit, finally forcing himself to sit up, his hair mussed from slumber. _‘I need to check on that raven…’_  
  
The thought caused Alma to wake up a bit more, alertness returning. Gradually, the previous day’s events played in Alma’s memory: searching for the beech, the branch falling, the raven getting injured…  
  
Guilt nipped at Alma’s core. He still felt terrible about what had happened to the raven.  
  
He got out of bed, throwing on some fresh clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair, despite it sticking up stubbornly. Alma would have to worry about it later.  
  
Quietly, he climbed down the stairs, just as the unlit fireplace came into view. As Alma looked, he noticed something odd though: the raven was gone. The raven was gone, but…  
  
 _‘What…is that?’_ Alma blinked. He frowned as he walked over to where the fireplace was, the wood burnt to nothing. Near it, the towel nest remained that Alma had made for the raven. And beside it, there was a pile.  
  
Confused, Alma approached the material, kneeling down. He was a bit startled when he realized what the pile was: feathers. Specifically, a cloak of blue-black raven feathers.   
  
Alma stared, as he picked up the cloak. “Um…”  
  
A slight clatter broke the silence, and Alma looked up. Had he heard something?  
  
Standing up, Alma crept toward the kitchen. He thought he had heard something – maybe the raven was moving around? No, it couldn’t fly – and where had the cloak had come from?  
  
Then, a thought struck Alma: what if someone had broken in?  
  
Alma tensed. Before he went any further, he paused, spying a broom propped by the front door. Quickly, he grabbed it.  
  
Fingers curling around the handle, Alma once more made his way toward the kitchen. Before coming around the corner, he heard something – the sound of water sloshing.   
  
Alma kept quiet. His heart raced a little, and he took a breath before peeking around the corner.  
  
Someone was in the kitchen. They were knelt down by the water basin, lowering their left arm into it. They wore dark clothes, the shirt sleeveless, and their hair had a strange, blue-black sheen to it.  
  
In a split second, Alma recognized the stranger. “Kanda?”  
  
Kanda jumped a bit, splashing some of the water as he jerked his arm out. A curse escaped his lips as he clutched his arm. He turned, gaze flashing and body tense.  
  
Alma stared, somewhat dumbfounded as he locked gazes with him. For a moment, he forgot what was happening, as he was too transfixed by Kanda’s stare. Shaking himself of his daze, Alma swallowed as he spoke awkwardly. “I…it is Kanda, right?”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything at first, as he still stared at Alma. Slowly, he relaxed a bit before exhaling.  
  
Curiosity brimming, Alma approached him. “What…what are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?” he asked, completely bewildered. Then he remembered the raven, and realized he still had no idea where it had gone off to. “Wait – have you seen a raven around here!?”  
  
Kanda paused, before he rolled his eyes. He pushed the basin back a bit. “You’re dense…”  
  
“No, but it was here last _night_ ,” Alma tried to explain. “It has an injured wing, and something could happen to it!”  
  
Kanda glanced back. A hint of surprise gleamed in his eyes as he heard the genuine worry in Alma’s voice, and he quickly broke eye contact.  
  
“Tch. Don’t get so riled up,” he mumbled, as he stood.   
  
“But-“ Alma cut off. Before, he had not been able to get a good look at Kanda’s arm, or even think about why he had been soaking it in water. But with Kanda standing, Alma could see why.  
  
There was a puncture wound – a nasty, uneven one where it looked like two sharp objects had pierced both his upper arm and forearm. Not only that, but the skin on Kanda’s arm was terribly bruised too: dark blueish purple and red.  
  
Concern lining Alma’s features, he looked up. “What happened to your arm?”  
  
Kanda frowned, still averting his gaze slightly. “What do you think? A branch fell on it.”  
  
“A…branch?” Alma asked, momentarily drawing a blank.  
  
Then, it hit him.  
  
Eyes widening, Alma balked. He didn’t even know what to say or what to think, given the sudden shock that overtook him. “You mean _you’re_ -?”  
  
“Do you have a bandage?” Kanda asked.  
  
Alma stared, still somewhat dumbfounded. He mutely nodded, before he scrambled around, going into one of the cabinets where he had some supplies. Among them, there were some cloth strips, as well as some herbal ointment.   
  
Taking the objects, Alma placed them on the table. They clattered onto the wood, as Alma glanced back at Kanda. “Um…do you…need help…?”  
  
“It’s fine,” Kanda said, as he walked over.   
  
Alma watched. Without saying another word, Kanda started to treat his wound, while Alma could only stare somewhat helplessly. He just had no idea what to even think, and Kanda was there, in his kitchen, acting like everything was completely _normal_.  
  
“Uh.” Alma shifted a bit, as he tried to think of how to word the question that nipped at his thoughts. “Um...what…are you?”  
  
Kanda blinked, and stopped looked up, the bandage partially wrapped around his arm. He stared at Alma blankly.  
  
Alma stammered awkwardly. “Ah, I mean-“ He cut off, breaking eye contact as his ears burned a little. “Are you a…raven? Or a person who…turns into a raven?”  
  
Kanda scoffed quietly. “Thought you said you were a witch.”  
  
Alma flushed. “I never said I was a really talented one or anything…”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth,” he mumbled. “Just thought witches knew about shapeshifters…”  
  
Realization flickered in Alma’s eyes. “That’s what you are?”   
  
Shapeshifters. Alma had heard of them: creatures that could switch between the form of an animal and that of a person. They weren’t very well known though, and sparse to be seen. Many people had fallen under the impression that the shapeshifters had disappeared over time, or had become extinct – Alma didn’t even think he knew anyone who had ever claimed to see a shifter.  
  
Except, they weren’t extinct. And one was in Alma’s home.  
  
“I didn’t know there were any around here!” Alma gushed, voice turning excitable. “I’d heard stories about shifters, but never thought I’d see one! Are there more of you around? Do you all live in the woods?”  
  
Kanda paused, glancing off to the side. “No. It’s just me.”  
  
Alma’s expression fell, the implication cutting him like a knife. “Oh...oh, I’m really sorry…“  
  
“Hn.” Kanda didn’t say anything, as he resumed bandaging his arm.  
  
Alma bit his lip, attention flickering to the wound. “Is it…easier to treat when you’re human?”  
  
Kanda shrugged. “I needed to cover the cuts,” he said. He stopped, as he tried to secure the bandage. “Stupid thing-“  
  
“Here.” Alma cut in, as he reached over. Carefully, he took Kanda’s arm. The wound was mostly covered, but the bandages weren’t secured properly. Alma focused, his concentration steady as he rebandaged part of Kanda’s arm, wrapping it back up so that it was secure. The bandages were fitted well, but not so much that they wouldn’t allow the wound to breath.  
  
Tucking the strap of cloth beneath the last layer, Alma released Kanda’s arm. “There – it’ll need to be changed later, but at least this way it’ll be protected,” he said, a smile on his face.   
  
Kanda glanced at his arm, before his gaze flickered to Alma. “I should go.”  
  
Confusion pooled in Alma’s eyes. “What? But your arm-“  
  
“It’ll be fine – I shouldn’t stay any longer.”  
  
He had a steely resolve, and for a moment, Alma faltered. However, before Kanda could try to leave Alma spoke up. “But you shouldn’t just be out in the woods like that!” he pointed out. “What if your arm gets infected, or something happens?”  
  
Kanda frowned. He looked as though he were prepared to argue, but Alma beat him to it.  
  
“Please, just stay?” Alma asked. “At least until your arm is better – it was my fault you got hurt so at least let me make sure it heals okay!”  
  
Kanda faltered. He was a bit taken aback by the desperation of Alma’s plea, and even more so by the pitiful look in his eyes. It was like having a puppy beg in front of him.  
  
Stiffly, Kanda tore his gaze away. He exhaled. “It wasn’t really your fault…”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, and Kanda chanced a glance. He regretted it as soon as he saw that sad _pout_ on Alma’s face.   
  
“Stop looking like that,” Kanda snapped. He quickly caught himself, and looked away again, ears warm. “I’ll stay if you’ll stop whining about it…but just for a little bit.”  
  
Face lighting up, Alma beamed. “Great!” His smile remained bright, as he continued. “I can set up a place for you to sleep – maybe you’ll change your mind and want to stay longer.”  
  
Kanda scoffed, nose pinching at the statement. However, he didn’t argue.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A few days passed. Despite the fact that Alma had more or less lived alone for the majority of his life, he quickly grew used to Kanda’s presence. The shifter was quiet and didn’t always say much – usually, any conversation that occurred was initiated by Alma. However, things didn’t feel strained. If anything, Alma found having Kanda around oddly comforting.  
  
Maybe, he just missed having someone around. It had been a long time since Alma had anyone else in that cottage.  
  
Evening had fallen, the fireplace alight. Alma sat on the ground nearby, focused as he worked on a spell. He had spread out some herbs before him: pine needles, cinnamon sticks, sage, and beech. He had his mortar and pestle out, which Alma quickly used to begin grinding some of the cinnamon.  
  
Nearby, Kanda remained. He sat on the window seat, staring outside at the night sky. Kanda hadn’t said much of anything, his arm still bandaged, though his attention periodically shifted to Alma as he worked.  
  
Alma finished grinding up the cinnamon, pouring it into a small bottle. He then took the sage, pressing it into the mortar to grind next.  
  
Kanda frowned. He looked back out toward the window. “It’ll work better if you add the sage last.”  
  
Alma blinked. He looked up, somewhat perplexed. “Huh?” He turned back toward the mortar, brown pinched in confusion. “I thought this was the right order…”  
  
Kanda shrugged. “Sage is good for sealing spells,” he pointed out bluntly. “Adding it lasts locks the spell as is.”  
  
Curiosity brimmed in Alma’s eyes. “I didn’t know that…” he murmured, before turning back to Kanda. “You know magic? I mean, aside from shapeshifting.”  
  
Kanda didn’t respond, his attention still focused on outside.  
  
Alma bit the inside of his cheek. He returned his attention to the spell, holding off on the sage as Kanda had suggested. Instead, he broke off some pieces of beech, tiny enough so they could fit into the bottle.  
  
“Is your arm feeling any better?” Alma asked, still working.  
  
Kanda’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he shifted his arm. “It’s better,” he acknowledged. “I should be able to fly again in a few days…”  
  
“Oh.” Alma added the pine needles next. His focus threatened to drift though, as he thought of Kanda’s departure. “I mean…that’s good. You’ll probably want to go back to the woods – ouch!”  
  
Kanda turned. He scowled when he saw Alma holding his finger. “What happened?”  
  
“Nothing,” Alma said, exhaling quietly. “I just pricked my finger – I wasn’t paying attention.”  
  
Kanda eyed Alma warily, but didn’t say anything else.  
  
Alma’s attention lingered on Kanda. Despite his attempts to focus on the spell, his thoughts inevitably gravitated to the shifter. “Do you miss being out in the woods? Since that’s where you live…”  
  
Kanda hesitated, then shrugged again without giving any more of an answer.  
  
Alma frowned. He returned back to his spell, finally grinding up the sage as Kanda had suggested. Carefully, Alma poured he contents into the bottle before placing both hands on the glass and focusing.   
  
A spark gleamed, and the bottle illuminated with a vibrant, white glow.   
  
Eyes wide, Alma beamed. “Wow, it’s never turned so bright before!” he exclaimed excitably. “That’s really because I added the sage last?”  
  
Kanda looked over. Despite his usually aloof nature, a hint of a smirk appeared on his lips. “Makes a difference.”  
  
“That’s amazing – this one will work so well!” Alma grinned, looking back at Kanda appreciatively. “Thank you for telling me about that – I didn’t realize that would help so much.”  
  
As soon as Alma locked gazes with Kanda, the shifter faltered. He looked off to the side, smirk disappearing. “What’s it for?” he asked.  
  
“Oh, it’s for this family in the village,” Alma explained. “They’re really nice – but they’re worried about making it through the winter since they didn’t have as good a harvest…so this will hopefully help to stabilize them. At least until the spring.”  
  
“Right…you make spells for others,” Kanda murmured. “What did you use the yarrow for?”  
  
Alma hummed thoughtfully. “The yarrow? Oh…well, that was for something that happened with…”  
  
He trailed off, a thought striking him. Confused, Alma looked over at Kanda. “How did you know I found the yarrow?”  
  
Kanda turned rigid, and he avoided eye contact.   
  
Alma blinked, still rather flummoxed. When he had first met Kanda, he had been looking for yarrow, but had needed to leave the woods before he could find any. Of course, there had been that strange instant during the night when the yarrow flowers had been left by his window-  
  
Realization dawned on Alma, expression surprised. “You…left the yarrow by my window, didn’t you?”  
  
Kanda’s face heated up, a small bit of color flushing on his cheeks. He still avoided looking at Alma, even as he finally spoke. “You acted like you needed them…”  
  
A smile stretched across Alma’s lips, his gaze gentle. “It definitely helped,” he admitted. “The spell I needed them for was for this woman…she lost her husband a few months ago in an accident. The yarrow was supposed to help heal her.”  
  
“Did it?” Kanda’s question was calm, and a little distant. “Spells for the heart aren’t exactly easy…even with yarrow…”  
  
Alma paused. He looked down, attention shifting to the spell bottle he had just finished, the light having faded a few moments ago. “I want to say it did – but it’s hard to know for sure,” he admitted. “Honestly, when she asked I wasn’t sure if anything could help. I can’t even fathom dealing with that sort of loss, but I felt so terrible about it…”  
  
His thoughts drifted, with Alma thinking back to the woman. Sweet, kind - he hadn’t known her well, but she had always been nice to Alma. But when her husband had died, she had been devastated – completely torn to pieces, her smile nothing more than a mere memory. And when she had come to Alma to see if he could help…  
  
Alma’s heart twisted at the memory. “I didn’t think anything could completely erase the pain she was in, and I told her that. But I wanted to help in some way,” he went on. He finally looked back at Kanda, a pained smile on his face. “A few days after I gave the spell to her, she told me she felt comforted. Like her husband was nearby. I’d like to think I helped, but I can’t say for sure if it was me.”  
  
Kanda remained quiet. His expression had turned thoughtful, gaze contemplative as he mused over Alma’s story. “Don’t worry,” he finally said, words quiet. “You did.”  
  
The sadness in Alma’s eyes dimmed, his heart lightening at Kanda’s words. “Thanks.” He took the bottle, closing the top. “You helped too – with bringing those flowers here. I was so confused as to how they got there.”  
  
Alma paused, eyes turning inquisitive. He looked at Kanda somewhat hesitantly. “There…really aren’t any other shifters around in those woods?”  
  
“No – I already told you it’s just me.”  
  
Alma winced. Kanda’s words were blunt, and a little short. A part of Alma feared he might have crossed a line. “Ah, I know but…I just was thinking you’ve been out there by yourself then? It…seems a little lonely.”  
  
Kanda frowned. “It’s fine. People annoy me anyways.”  
  
“Oh.” Alma shifted a bit awkwardly. “Um…okay, then.”  
  
Kanda shifted, his gaze flickering to Alma. Quickly, he spoke. “Don’t take it personally,” he snipped. “I wasn’t talking about you…”  
  
“Well, that’s a bit of a relief,” Alma spoke, half-smile returning. “I’d have felt pretty terrible making you stay here while your arm heals…”  
  
Kanda’s lips pressed into a thin line. “It’s fine…”  
  
A bit thoughtfully, Alma eyed Kanda. “You know…you don’t have to go back. If you don’t want to.” He stammered a bit, as soon as he saw Kanda look at him skeptically. “Er, I mean – maybe you really do want to go back! But, I just thought I’d offer…I’m just by myself here, so…”  
  
His words trailed off, but Alma didn’t know what else to say. By now, he was a rambling mess. Anyways, why would Kanda want to stay? He had already said he didn’t like people, and he probably wanted to go back to the woods…  
  
Kanda watched Alma. He had not been blind to the discomfort in the witch’s expression, and exhaled. “Don’t worry about it,” he grumbled.  
  
Alma bit his lip. Despite Kanda’s reassurances, he still felt somewhat awkward, and felt the sudden urge to go hide. A bit quickly, he stood up, taking the spell bottle. “I should probably get to bed…” he said.  
  
Kanda blinked, watching as Alma started off. He stood up, brow knitting together. “Hey-“  
  
“Do you want me to leave the fire going?” Alma asked, doing his best to keep his tone conversational as he moved about. “It’s gotten so cold outside, but I realized I never asked if you’d prefer that, or-“  
  
“ _Stop_.”  
  
Alma cut off. He turned, somewhat caught off guard as he came face to face with Kanda. When had Kanda gotten so close? Alma’s thoughts halted immediately, his breath catching in his throat as soon as he locked gazes with the shifter. A strange sensation overcame him; his knees were weak, his breath shallow, and his heart was pounding _fast_.  
  
Alma didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he had the urge to bolt.  
  
Stubbornly, his feet remained cemented into the ground. Alma swallowed, and tried to speak. “Um…”  
  
Kanda frowned. He was unrelenting in holding Alma’s gaze, and some small part of Alma wondered if it was some ability Kanda had as a shifter. “You’re acting weird,” Kanda finally observed. “Why?”  
  
Alma stiffened. He tried to find the words, but his thoughts were muddled, jumbling together into incoherent pieces. “It’s…it’s nothing,” he finally managed. “I just – goodnight.”  
  
Swiftly, Alma broke eye contact, forcing his legs to move while he suddenly had the chance. He didn’t risk looking back at Kanda, hurrying up the stairs to the loft as quickly as he could, hiding away in hopes of getting to bed.  
  
But, even as the night went on, Alma still found himself thinking of Kanda.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma didn’t know what was wrong with him.  
  
Was anything wrong? No, nothing should have been. Alma was in good health, and doing okay for himself. He crafted spells, trading them for supplies or payment. It was a simple way of life, but one that Alma had grown used to. Things were completely normal, and as they had always been.  
  
Except Kanda – Kanda was still there.  
  
Alma tried not to think about him – or at least to where his thoughts were only consumed by the shifter. Having Kanda around had become strangely normal in the past two weeks. Kanda had still stayed rather quiet, but his presence was difficult to ignore, and a shroud of comfort for Alma. Alma didn’t know why; he hadn’t even been sure what it would be like having Kanda stay while his arm healed. Would it be strange and tense to have a shifter in his home? Uneasy and unsettling?  
  
No – it hadn’t been that way. Not at all.  
  
Alma should have been relieved by this. The situation was working out as needed, and soon enough Kanda would be healed enough to go on his way. However, when Alma thought of such things, his heart lurched. Would he never see Kanda again? Would Kanda disappear into the woods, with no way of ever being found?  
  
For whatever reason, the thought bothered Alma.  
  
He shook his head, as he put on his cloak. He needed to go into the village for some groceries, and perhaps the walk would clear his head.  
  
Grabbing a basket off the table, Alma looked up just as Kanda walked into the kitchen. Alma smiled brightly. “I’m going to get some things in the village – do you need anything?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Kanda rubbed his arm, the bandages discarded. Already the wounds had nearly closed up, the bruising having faded to close to nothing.  
  
Alma noticed. “You took your bandages off?”  
  
Kanda glanced outside the window. “Yeah. I need to see how flying is…”  
  
A pinch nipped Alma’s chest, as he took the basket. “Don’t push yourself too hard,” he urged, before offering a bit of a shy smile. “Do you want to come to the village with me? It’s a nice walk.”  
  
Kanda frowned. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Disappointment clasped at his heart, but Alma swallowed it down. “Oh – okay.” He attempted to keep his voice even and light, smile a bit weak but still present. “Well, I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Alma departed after that, leaving Kanda inside as he headed for the village. The walk was not a long one – only ten minutes if Alma took his time. The sky, although gray with the promise of winter, was quiet, and the air crisp with frost. Alma wondered if perhaps it would snow soon – it seemed like it would do so any day now.  
  
 _‘I wonder if that’s why Kanda wants to try to go back to the woods soon…’_ Alma thought. Ravens didn’t usually migrate during the winter months, but Alma wasn’t sure if Kanda being a shifter changed anything. Not much information was known about them.  
  
Alma’s expression turned contemplative. He realized he didn’t actually know much about Kanda – he didn’t even know what his real name was. Kanda was just the name he had first given Alma when they met, and what else did Alma know? Only that Kanda knew some things about magic, and that he was on his own…  
  
Maybe Kanda didn’t want Alma to know anymore.  
  
Shoulders slumping, Alma continued on. Well, it technically wasn’t his business…  
  
The walk passed quickly. Alma hadn’t even realized how swiftly the time had flown by until he reached the heart of the village, which although small bustled with activity. A few farmers and tradesmen were out, selling and bartering whatever goods they had. Alma was quick to get what he needed, saying hi to a few people he knew. They smiled back, asking how Alma was doing and what he was up to, the conversation taking off easily.  
  
Soon, Alma realized he had finished getting what he needed. He had spent a bit more time out than planned, having gotten caught in catching up with some of the villagers. However, it wasn’t too late yet – Alma didn’t think Kanda would notice.  
  
 _‘He seems to like doing his own thing,’_ Alma mused, as he headed back home. A tinge of worry struck him, his thoughts spiraling. _‘I wonder if I’ve given him enough space while he stays with me…?’_  
  
The thought crept into Alma’s heart, and he shook his head. Surely Kanda would have said something, right? Even if Kanda didn’t always talk much, he still was vocal when it came to things that annoyed him.  
  
 _Caw_. _  
  
_Alma looked up. In the distance, he thought he saw something flying – a raven?  
  
 _‘Kanda?’_  
  
The sight was gone in the blink of an eye, and Alma continued on the path back home. He picked up his pace.  
  
As soon as Alma made it back, he went in through the front, fumbling with the knob. “Kanda, I’m back,” he called, as he walked into the kitchen. Placing his bag of groceries onto the table, Alma began to take out the items: some potatoes, vegetables, some bread and fresh eggs…  
  
The house remained silent, and Alma looked up. “Kanda?”  
  
No response came, and Alma walked into the living room. The fireplace was unlit, the temperature cool. Everything was still, and looked untouched.  
  
The feather cloak that Kanda kept was also gone.  
  
Alma tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and glanced out the window. Had Kanda gone out? He had mentioned he needed to see about how flying was…  
  
The image of the raven flying early flickered in Alma’s memory.  
  
 _‘Maybe he’s testing his arm,’_ Alma realized, a tinge of worry bubbling in his chest. _‘I hope he doesn’t hurt himself…’_  
  
Knowing he couldn’t keep Kanda from doing so, Alma returned to the kitchen. If anything, he could start cooking dinner.   
  
He fumbled around in the kitchen, cutting up the potatoes and then the vegetables as he prepared them for a stew. Alma took his time with the process; he had always enjoyed cooking, though he was guilty of skimping on it from time to time. Having Kanda around had given him some more incentive – it was always nicer to cook for a friend. _‘A friend…’_  
  
Again, Alma tried to push his thoughts aside. Kanda, Kanda, Kanda – why was it the shifter occupied his thoughts so much? Was that normal? Alma wasn’t even sure if Kanda considered him a friend…  
  
Alma exhaled, and glanced out the window. As he cooked, he wondered when Kanda would come back.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Creak._  
  
Alma shifted, as he started to wake up. A painful stiffness clasped at his shoulders, causing him to grimace; his back hurt, and the side of his face felt stiff. Why did he ache so much? Alma had been home, cooking, and then he had finished…  
  
Blinking his eyes, Alma pushed himself up, the chair clattering a bit as he moved. Confused, he looked around his surroundings.  
  
The kitchen. He had fallen asleep in the kitchen.  
  
Alma rubbed his neck. It was dark. Night had fallen sometime ago, and the pot of stew was still on the stovetop. It was still mostly full, with Alma having only taken some for himself. He had of course meant to wait for Kanda, but…  
  
Kanda never came back.   
  
A dull sting pierced Alma’s chest, the silence of the house echoing around him. _‘He…didn’t come back…’_  
  
Maybe, Alma should have expected it. Kanda was a shifter, and he had been upfront about going back to the woods. Maybe he had been able to fly once more, and had found no reason to stay. After all, why would he? He didn’t exactly owe Alma anything. Alma may have helped Kanda, but Kanda had helped Alma first. There were no debts, and Kanda probably wanted to be on his way.  
  
Despite this, the ache in Alma’s heart remained.  
  
Alma stood, lighting a small lamp as he went to put his wash his bowl. He had meant to earlier, but had fallen asleep waiting to see if Kanda would come back.  
  
Alma stilled, as he left the bowl in the dirty washbasin. _‘I must seem really silly…’_ he thought. _‘It’s not like we were really close or anything…’_  
  
A sudden wave of exhaustion befalling Alma, he opted to wash his bowl in the morning. A bit tiredly, he put out the lamp, as he started back through the living room and up to the loft.  
  
Maybe in the morning he would feel better, but as he fell asleep the painful ache in his chest remained.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Alma woke up, his heart felt heavy.  
  
At first, he couldn’t remember why. His mind was fogged, his head pounding a little. Groggily, he sat up as he rubbed his forehead. _‘What…’_  
  
Then, he remembered: Kanda never came back last night.  
  
Immediately, Alma’s heart plummeted. He exhaled, falling back onto the pillow as he covered his eyes with his forearm.   
  
He didn’t move for a bit. Alma remained in bed, a sliver of light spilling in from the cracked window as a chill creeped in. Blankets twisted around him, the heaviness warm and offering some comfort. Alma was almost tempted to stay in bed longer.  
  
 _‘Just get up…’_ he told himself.  
  
He had to force himself, but Alma got out of bed, getting dressed and ready for the day. He suddenly remembered that he still needed to wash the dishes from the previous night – he’d need to work on those first.  
  
Another chill crept in through the window, and Alma shivered. Leaning over, he pulled the glass panel shut, glancing outside as he did so. _‘It’s cloudy again-‘_  
  
His thoughts cut off, as his gaze flickered down. Toward the house, someone was walking. They were dressed in all black, with a dark coat of raven feathers-  
  
Alma’s eyes widened. He hurried downstairs, nearly tripping down the steps as he stumbled into the living room. Alma didn’t stop down, pulling the front door open as he looked outside.  
  
Kanda stopped. He had been walking up to the front, expression tired and weary. He didn’t appear as though he had slept much if at all throughout the night. His hair was a bit disheveled, with several strands falling from his ponytail, and his shoulders were slumped and heavy.  
  
Looking up, Kanda locked eyes with Alma. He opened his mouth to speak-  
  
He didn’t get a chance to say anything, as Alma threw his arms around him. The embrace was sudden and startling; every muscle in Kanda’s body stiffened as the witch held onto him, his hold desperate and soft all at once.  
  
“Are you okay?” Alma finally asked, as he pulled away. Worry lined his features, his words tumbling out anxiously. “Have you slept at all? You look really tired, and-“  
  
“I’m fine,” Kanda said, quick to cut off Alma’s ramblings. “I’m…just tired but that’s it.”  
  
Alma nodded. He wanted to ask more, but didn’t want to force Kanda to remain outside. Quickly, he led the shapeshifter inside.  
  
Once they were in, Kanda removed his cloak. As he did, Alma noticed Kanda’s left arm – although the wounds had mostly healed, he noticed the skin looked a bit red and agitated.  
  
Alma rubbed his wrist. “What happened?” he asked, before he averted his gaze uncertainly. “You were gone all night, and I didn’t know if…”  
  
He trailed off, the words lingering on the tip of his tongue. _‘If you had left…’_  
  
Kanda looked over, a small frown on his lips. Something pained flickered in his eyes, as though he seemed to realize something before looking away. “I tried to see how my flying was yesterday. It was fine at first, but I must have done too much with it,” he explained. “I had to stop in the woods, but because of how far I had gotten it took a while to come back…”  
  
Alma blinked, a little surprised. “You…really were just doing that?”  
  
Kanda frowned. “That’s what I said…” he said, before once more taking note of Alma’s discomfort. Guiltily, he avoided eye contact. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to worry you.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Alma said, glancing back at Kanda. A bit awkwardly, he shifted. “I just…didn’t know what had happened. And I thought that…maybe you decided to leave…”  
  
The admission came softly, catching Kanda off guard. He stared back at Alma, thoroughly bewildered.  
  
Alma quickly spoke up again. “Ah, I mean…” He wrung his hands, as he tried to think of how to better explain his thoughts. “It’s just…you’ve said you need to go back eventually. And you don’t seem to like being around people much…and I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if you even liked being here, or if I was giving you enough space…”  
  
Kanda blinked. He was rather dumbfounded by the statement, with not the slightest idea of how to respond. Kanda tried to think of something though; Alma was clearly upset, even if he was trying to minimize it.  
  
Kanda sighed. “I wasn’t going to just up and leave,” he mumbled. “I don’t like people, but…”  
  
Alma chanced a glance, eyes questioning. “Kanda…why don’t you like people?” he finally asked. “I mean, I just…wonder why you won’t even go near the village. It’s not like people would know you’re a shifter if you pretended to be human…”  
  
Kanda paused. His lips pressed into a thin line, gaze darkening as he crossed his arms. “Tch. Because they’re the reasons there aren’t any other shifters around.”  
  
Surprise flashing in Alma’s eyes, he blinked. “What?” He frowned, not quite understanding. “But…why? Did...”  
  
Kanda again hesitated, and for a moment Alma thought that maybe Kanda wouldn’t say anymore. However, the shifter spoke again, words cool. “Shifters can be caught in two ways. The first being if someone gets their cloak,” he explained, nodding toward where he had placed his feather cloak on a chair. “We can’t shift without them.”  
  
“The second way is our names. If someone knows it, they can summon us, and we can’t ignore it,” Kanda continued. Softly, he added, “It’s why we give false names to anyone who asks.”   
  
Alma’s throat turned dry. Although he had heard stories of shifters using cloaks to turn into animals, he had never known about them being so vulnerable. However, as Kanda explained, it made sense: why he always kept his cloak close, why he had been wary about giving Alma a name…  
  
Swallowing, Alma clutched his wrist. “So…other people found that out and…”  
  
He couldn’t finish. Although Kanda hadn’t explicitly stated what had happened, Alma now knew enough to fill in the blanks and draw his own conclusions.  
  
“It’s why I should go when my stupid arm is better,” Kanda said. “I don’t need to be close to them…”  
  
Heart dropping into his stomach, Alma tried to speak. “I’m…I’m really sorry. I didn’t know-“   
  
He cut off. Alma didn’t even know what it was he was trying to say anymore, but a sudden weight pressed onto his shoulders, the force squeezing his chest as he tried to think. But all Alma could think about was how horrible it must have been for Kanda – how horrible it must have been to be left alone, with no other shifter around and no hope of trusting _anyone_ …  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alma apologized again. He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for anymore. Maybe, for causing Kanda’s injury. Maybe, for being the one to bring Kanda so close to the village.  
  
Maybe, for so selfishly wanting Kanda to stay.  
  
Kanda scoffed gently. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything…”  
  
Alma bit his lip. He looked up at Kanda, gaze glassy. “I just…feel so _terrible_ ,” he finally admitted. “I’m being so selfish, because you’ve had all that happen. And all I’ve been able to think about is…is how I really don’t want you to go, and ugh, I’m so _selfish_!”  
  
His ramblings went on, and Alma wanted to slap himself for how silly he sounded. Was he even making any sense? Probably not, but it was too late now – the words were said, and Alma didn’t even want to know what Kanda must have been thinking. But, a flurry of conflicting emotions spiraled from his heart, spurning him to continue. “I just didn’t even _think_ -“  
  
“ _Alma.”_  
  
Alma quieted. He blinked, vision a bit hazy as he unintentionally locked gazes with Kanda, heart thudding in his chest.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything at first. He appeared to be at a loss, his own attention entrapped by Alma’s stare. Shallowly, he took a breath. “Don’t apologize. You’re not being selfish.”  
  
Alma stared. He opened his mouth, his voice threatened to tremor. “But…”  
  
“I don’t mind being here,” Kanda admitted. His voice was low, and a little cautious, but he continued, his gaze unwavering. “I haven’t minded being here…with you…”  
  
As soon as the words were spoken, Alma’s heart skipped. Had he imagined it? Had Kanda really now said such a thing? Alma almost couldn’t fathom it, with a sudden, dreamlike sensation befalling him.   
  
Kanda took a step closer, and Alma felt the shifter’s hand brush against his own. He was stunned, but couldn’t even look down; he was too entranced by Kanda’s dark blue eyes, which were so mesmerizing and magnetic. So much that Alma felt himself lean in…  
  
His lips brushed against Kanda’s, the kiss gentle and feather-light. Alma almost felt faint with how light he suddenly felt, his body weightless as he felt Kanda’s hand on his waist, the shifter’s touch warm and comforting.  
  
Finally, Kanda pulled back. He took a small breath, leaning forward as he rested his forehead against Alma’s. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I…”  
  
Alma shook his head, and he leaned more closely into Kanda as he clung to him, his arms wrapping around him tightly. Slowly, he felt Kanda’s other arm clasp at his back, as he returned the embrace with a gentle squeeze.  
  
Neither of them broke away, as they remained in each other’s arms a while longer.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It was another two weeks before Kanda’s arm had healed properly – or at least, properly enough so that he could take flight with no repercussions like his first attempt. Eventually, the wait had paid off, and with ease he could shift back into his raven form and fly without any problems.  
  
Alma was both relieved and saddened by this.  
  
He knew it was necessary for Kanda to leave – at least, for a little while. Kanda understandably was still uneasy about staying so close to the village, and Alma couldn’t fault him for it. This didn’t mean it was easy, though; Alma had swiftly become so attached to the shifter, and had come to care for him so deeply. The thought of being without Kanda was painful.  
  
Alma just had to remember it was temporary.  
  
He watched as Kanda grabbed his cloak, while waiting by the door. Outside, the sky was gray, with a layer of frost on the ground.   
  
“Are you…sure you’ll be okay?” Alma asked, as Kanda walked over.  
  
Kanda nodded. “It’ll be fine,” he said, before catching Alma’s gaze. “It’s better if I go now.”  
  
Alma bit his lip, and nodded, heartstrings pulling tightly. “But you’ll…come to visit? I know you don’t feel safe staying here for long periods of time, but…”  
  
His words died, and Kanda eyed Alma. Gaze softening, he spoke. “Yeah. I’ll come back.”  
  
The promise was gentle, and Alma looked up as Kanda gingerly took his hand. He gave it a small squeeze.  
  
Alma smiled at the touch, the promise easing his heart.   
  
Kanda paused, something flickering in his eyes. With some hesitancy, he spoke. “Yuu,” he said quietly. “If you need me…my name is Yuu.”  
  
Alma blinked, completely taken by surprise. In the few weeks Kanda had been there, Alma had never thought the shifter would divulge his real name. Especially not after what Kanda had explained to Alma about its significance. But knowing that Kanda trusted Alma enough to share it, and to tell him…  
  
Alma’s heart warmed.  
  
“Yuu…” he repeated, words soft. Alma looked at Kanda, and smiled at him. “I promise I’ll never tell anyone.”  
  
Kanda’s lips quirked upward slightly, a rare hint of a smile appearing, his gaze soft. “I know.”  
  
He leaned in, planting a small kiss onto Alma’s lips one final time. Still holding his hand, he pulled back. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Alma nodded, his hand holding onto Kanda’s even as the shifter started to walk away, the touch dissolving as their fingers slipped away from one another.  
  
Alma watched as Kanda walked off, and he blinked. In that time, Kanda shifted, with a raven suddenly appearing as it took flight, feathers glinting blue-black in the daylight before it flew off toward the trees, eventually disappearing from sight.  
  
Alma didn’t move. He watched for a few moments more, the wintry air nipping at his skin. Longing filled his chest, the silence looming around him, the sky gray as a few flurries of white started to fall. Snow.  
  
Soon. Even if Kanda couldn’t stay permanently, he would come back to visit soon – and Alma would be there waiting until he did. _‘One day…’_  
  
One day, Kanda would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yulma Week Day 2, Corvus: Illness | Failure | Disappointment | Loyalty | Betrayal 
> 
> This was my second prompt for Yulma Week - I’d wanted to do something with ravens and witches, so this was the end result of that. It was supposed to be a lot shorter (I originally planned for 3K words), but it developed as additional scenes were added. Honestly, this is an AU I’d probably want to flesh out more in the future, maybe writing a sequel about when Kanda comes back? (Which, of course he does. XD)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated - it’s nice to know people are enjoying my writing, and I always love to hear from others. <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
